Rajkumari Manyata
Rajkumari Manyata "Moniya" Singh is a princess and is the main protagonist of Dekha Ek Khwaab. She is at 20 years of age, and is one of the two daughters of the Royal Singh family of Devghar. Her younger sister is Rajkumari Jaynandini and her parents are Maharaj Brijraj Singh and Maharani Komal Devi. Fictional Biography Manyata was born in Devghar, India. Her birth was a sign on joy, hope, and happiness to the royal family. At the age of three, Manyata was engaged and betrothed to Yuvraj Udayveer (who was just a little older at that time), the Prince of Jaighar. Just before she turned four, she was kidnapped by Murari Lal, a security guard who seeked revenge from Manyata's father. Murari raised her as his own child and gave her the name Moniya, but as a precaution, he moved around India from time to time so no one could find the princess or him. Due to this, Manyata (who thought that Murari was her biological father) could not complete her education and always failed to make proper relationships with anybody else. Sixteen years after he kidnapped the princess, Murari takes Manyata to Mumbai; a place known for its rain and busy streets. There, she meets and soon bonds with Akash Verma, a young man who falls in love with her because of her outgoing personality. It turns out that Manyata's real family and Udayveer's family are also living in Mumbai. Uday encounters his fiance many times, but they do not recognize each other since they both are grown up now. Manyata even encounters Rajkumari Jaynandini, but both fail to know that they are sisters and get into a fight. Soon, Murari is located and taken into custody, and Manyata (who at first is "rescued" by Akash) is also taken to her family. At first, she refuses to accept that they are her real family, but Murari later tells her the truth when she visits him in jail. At the palace, Manyata is not used to royal ways and to the snobby personality of her younger sister, Jaynandini, who isn't happy about Manyata either. Manyata embarrasses the entire family, who eventually learn about Manyata and Akash's relationship, many times. However, Rajmata Mrinalini Devi, her grandmother, then makes a plan in order to turn Manyata into a proper princess. She promises Manyata that if she completes Princess Lessons and transforms herself, she shall be allowed to continue to relationship with Akash; but Rajmata secretly plans to refuse their relationship after Manyata has turned herself into a princess. Eventually, Manyata finds out (a little bit after she started training) and sets out to get revenge from the whole family. Suddenly, Akash goes missing (he is beaten and pushed over a cliff by Uday, who also loves Manyata) and Manyata mistakes Rajmata as the culprit. Rajmata, who is frustrated and tired, decides to declare that Jaynandini shall be the heir of Devghar's throne (even though Manyata was supposed to be the heir as she is the oldest child). Having no choice, Manyata resumes training so she can claim her throne back and earn the power that is needed to find Akash. After succeeding in her mission to become a princess (with the help of Uday), she asks Rajmata for her place on the throne. Rajmata refuses and says she has already claimed Jaynandini, but enlists the help of priest Raj Purohit to make her final decision. Raj Purohit declares that there shall be a competition, which shall involve three tasks, between the two princesses. Jaynandini wins the first task by cheating, but Manyata wins the other two tasks and becomes Yuvrani, claiming her throne. Jaynandini (in anger) tries to show Manyata the clip she made of Uday killing Akash but learns that Uday has replaced the clips, and therefore fails in her attempt.